


Девочка, с которой ничего не случится

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: С некоторыми вещами невозможно смириться.





	Девочка, с которой ничего не случится

  
— Папа, это плохая идея, правда, — Драко жался к серой шершавой стене, словно одновременно надеялся с ней слиться или уползти по ней. Почему-то спиной. Люциус печально покачал головой. Сын ныл с самого начала их вылазки, права была Нарси, брать нужно было её. В следующий раз он так и поступит. Если будет этот следующий раз... — Па-апа...

— Прекрати скулить, ты не собака, — одернул Люциус сына и прислушался. — Они идут.

Если и можно было произнести худшую успокаивающую речь, то её пришлось бы еще поискать, так что Люциус мог быть в себе уверен — Драко задрожал, как в припадке, сильнее распластавшись по стене и приобретя примерно такой же сероватый оттенок лица — лучше разглядеть Люциусу мешали рано спустившиеся сумерки. Впрочем, для их дела темнота служила хорошим подспорьем.

Вдали и в самом деле послышался цокот каблучков. Люциус наложил на Драко Силенцио, но стук его зубов все равно мешал сосредоточиться. Самую известную девушку Лондона, да и всей Англии, как всегда, сопровождали её братья.

Люциус облегченно вздохнул, обнаружив, что это самый младший из сыновей и драконолог из Румынии. Он сразу понял, что его план удастся воплотить в жизнь, как только обнаружил, что Чарли приехал погостить. Выходить против Билла или того, кто там у них остался из близнецов, Люциус бы не рискнул. Как и против Поттера, но бравый аврор постоянно пропадал на работе, так что встретить его не было никаких шансов.

Люциус решил, что рассчитывать ему придется только на себя, но, когда он оглушил обычным Ступефаем драконолога, рядом как подкошенный упал Рон, в которого попал невербальный — Силенцио и не думало спадать — Петрификус Тоталус.

И, несмотря на то, что Люциус, казалось, непростительно замешкался, что нельзя было делать рядом с такой сильной ведьмой, как Джинни Уизли, девушка почему-то не вытащила палочку, хоть и обернулась к нападавшим. Более того, Люциус совершенно не был в этом уверен, но ему показалось, что та ему подмигнула за мгновение до того, как ей на голову был наброшен мешок.

— Мне всё ещё это не нравится, — Драко ходил из угла в угол, бросая недовольные взгляды на сидящую на стуле Джинни. Изначально она была привязана, но сейчас путы оплетали только её ноги, потому что мисс Уизли грызла яблоко. Уже третье за последние полчаса. И, хотя смотреть на то, как она вонзает свои красивые белые зубы в спелую мякоть, было приятно, хруст мешал думать почти так же, как нытье Драко.

— Всё будет хорошо, милый, — рассеянно заметила Нарцисса, выглядывая в окно сову — они недавно отослали свои требования в Министерство и сейчас ждали ответа.

— Да, всё будет хорошо, хорек, улыбнись, а то от твоей физиономии молоко скиснет, — согласилась Джинни. — Еще яблоко дайте.

— А рожа не треснет? — совсем невежливо поинтересовался Драко.

— Дети, не ссорьтесь, — Нарцисса задернула занавеску. — Так, к мэнору аппарируют авроры. Кажется, началось.

— А почему мы её не посадим в темницу, раз все равно в заложники взяли? — спросил Драко.

— Потому что Паркинсоны сказали, что слышали от Гойлов, которым сообщили Креббы, будто то ли Смиты, то ли Свитты магией клялись, что знают семью, которая посадила Уизли в темницу, так тем потом не помогли даже бумаги от Министерства — Поттер от их поместья камня на камне не оставил, — пояснил Люциус.

— Да, Гарри такой, — подтвердила Джинни, выкинула огрызок и встала со стула. — Ладно, пойдемте, вы меня покажете и повторите свои требования, а то будто первый раз заложника берете.

— Ты была привязана, — заметил Люциус, надеясь, что лицо у него ничего не выражает.

— Ага, — согласилась Джинни. — Не переживайте, если хотите, я вас научу нормальные узлы завязывать.

Она немного растрепала волосы и подошла к Люциусу.

— Держите мне покрепче, чтобы было ясно: вы не собираетесь шутить, — проинструктировала она Малфоя-старшего. — Да не за талию, вы бы еще за попу схватились!

— Держи её за шею, папа, и покрепче, Мерлин с ними, с требованиями, — мрачно вставил Драко и, хотя Нарцисса промолчала, Люциус чувствовал, что она согласна с сыном.

Однако он всё же прислушался к пленнице, потому что стоило признать истину — он, Люциус, впервые брал заложника ради каких-то требований, а не чтобы передать Лорду или пытать, а вот Джиневру Уизли крали уже семнадцатый раз.

Переговоры прошли на удивление гладко. Джиневра печально поскуливала, размазывая слезы и тушь по лицу, этими звуками так сильно напоминая Люциусу сына, что хотелось по-отцовски добросердечно отвесить подзатыльник, Молли Уизли поливала его проклятиями, удерживаемая сыновьями и мужем, Поттер требовал у Кингсли принять условия, Грейнджер вовсю создавала хаос, требуя выдвинуть ответные требования.

Когда Люциус с заложницей вернулись с балкона в комнату, голова у Малфоя немного болела, но в душе разгоралась надежда. Похоже, план и в самом деле мог сработать.

— Рот закрой, хорек, а то муха залетит, — спокойно произнесла Джинни, поправляя прическу и призывая откуда-то салфетку, чтобы вытереть лицо.

Люциус задумчиво посмотрел на палочку в её руке.

— Мне не спрашивать, где ты её взяла? — осведомился он спокойно.

— Начинаете понимать, не все так быстро соображают, — обрадовалась Джинни и снова повернулась к Драко. — Хоречек, куда у вас можно салфетку выкинуть, не хочу заклинанием удалять, мне это заклинание плохо дается, последний раз вместе с крошками треть дивана уничтожила.

— Хватит уже обзываться, — обиделся Драко, но салфетку забрал и уничтожил сам.

— А я не обзываюсь, — Джинни задумчиво поцарапала пальцем краешек одной из картин, не обращая внимания на возмущенное бормотание портрета, который подтянул повыше полы своей мантии. — Хорьки очень миленькие и пушистые. Может, ты тоже миленький и пушистый, как думаешь?

Драко издал какой-то придушенный звук.

— Возможно, нашу гостью стоит где-то разместить пока? — подключилась наконец-то к плану Нарцисса, Люциус уже и не надеялся на это.

— А можно мне провести экскурсию по вашему поместью? Маленькую? — Джинни захлопала ресницами, которые снова были накрашены, хотя Люциус готов был поклясться, что Уизли ничего ни откуда не доставала. Похоже, напрасно он повел себя как джентльмен и осмотрел её очень поверхностно. Он бы повторил, но нельзя было забывать о Поттере. И о Нарциссе, если уж на то пошло.

Как оказалось, в первую очередь нельзя было забывать именно о Джинни.

— О чем вы думаете с таким выражением лица? — всплеснула руками она. — Вы же женатый человек!

— Да иди ты куда хочешь! — рявкнул Люциус, забывшись.

— Нельзя так, за мной надо следить, — Джинни покачала головой, явно не одобряя Малфоя. — Меня можно пристегнуть наручниками к хорьку, как вам мысль? Я все время буду у него на глазах.

— Папа, я твой единственный наследник, — в ответ вынужден был напомнить Драко.

— Домовики проследят, чтобы заложница не покинула поместье, а так пусть ходит, где хочет, вынести все равно ничего не сможет, когда мы её наконец-то вернем Поттеру, — распорядился Люциус.

— Отлично, только пусть меня хорек осматривает, а то у вас руки холодные, — согласилась Джинни и вышла. Её каблучки еще долго были слышны в гостиной, где все Малфои без сил опустились в кресла.

— Больше никогда, — за всех сказала Нарцисса.

— Больше никогда, — поклялся Люциус, передавая на следующий день так никем и не досмотренную, выспавшуюся и неприлично довольную Джинни хмурому Гарри Поттеру.

— Не зарекайтесь, — буркнул Поттер, в ответ передавая Люциусу задокументированные выполненные требования. — Паркинсоны тоже так говорили, уже два раза её крали.

— Два с половиной, — влезла Джинни. — Они третий раз меня почему-то сразу сами вернули, мы даже до поместья добраться не успели. А жаль, там домовик очень вкусные пирожные печет.

Дожидаться того, что ответит Поттер, Люциус не стал, торопливо откланиваясь и возвращаясь в мэнор.

В мэноре он сразу направился в винный погреб. Там было прохладно, там...

…— Ну что, Джин, как результаты? — Гарри терпеливо дождался, пока невеста получит полагающуюся ей компенсацию на восстановление нервной системы, и теперь, когда они уединились, с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не потирать руки.

— Вот список всех запрещенных книг, — Джинни вытащила свиток из чашечки лифчика. — Вот список артефактов, — частично опустела и вторая чашечка. — Еще у них среди павлинов какой-то незарегистрированный анимаг, но из поместья выйти и применить заклинание я не могла, так что ты имей в виду. Ну и в винном погребе у них Северус Снейп.

— Снейп? — переспросил Гарри медленно. — Труп?

— Нет, — Джинни пожала плечами. — Но в гробу. Спит, похоже, или в стазисе. Я его иголкой потыкала — не проснулся.

— Так, — глаза Гарри загорелись. — Планы меняются. Нотты украдут тебя как-нибудь попозже, сейчас надо раздобыть Снейпа. Но как? Может, ты забыла что-то в мэноре, и теперь можешь вернуться за этим чем-то?

— Да нет, — опять пожала плечами Джинни. — Вроде бы ничего не забыла.

— Тогда остается один вариант, — решительно сдвинул брови Поттер.

…Люциус сидел в винном погребе с бокалом вина, локтем упираясь в сдвинутую крышку гроба.

— Северус, прости, я знаю, что ты хотел покоя, но мы не знаем, что с тобой, а Поттер... У него есть Грейнджер, много удачи и целая тьма Уизли, — он сделал небольшой глоток и замолчал, наслаждаясь ароматным букетом. — Интересно, ты слышишь то, что слышу я?

Он прислушался и кивнул своим мыслям.

— Шорох внизу — это они подкоп роют. Надо допивать и идти, уж очень быстро у них это получается. А вот наверху, — Люциус покачал головой, — Уизли всё-таки забыла свои зачарованные туфли, и теперь стук их каблуков сводит Драко с ума — они так и ходят по коридорам, как когда она их отправила, а сама босиком излазила поместье.

Шорохи становились все громче, Люциус уже мог различить чертыхание и хихиканье под полом.

— Я пойду, пожалуй, — он поднялся со стула. — Надеюсь, когда мы увидимся в следующий раз, ты снова будешь мечтать меня отравить, а я тебя — придушить. Как в старые-добрые времена.

И Люциус поспешил подняться наверх, тем более у него было еще дело — передать Нотту, как можно сделать, чтобы авроры перестали ходить с проверками, а в поместье вернулись конфискованные вещи. Главное, не забыть сообщить, что Паркинсоны сказали, что слышали от Гойлов, которым сообщили Креббы, будто то ли Смиты, то ли Свитты магией клялись, что знают семью, которая посадила Уизли в темницу, так тем потом не помогли даже бумаги от Министерства — Поттер от их поместья камня на камне не оставил. А в остальном — брать в заложники её очень удобно, ведь еще после истории с Тайной комнатой было ясно, что с этой девочкой ничего не случится.


End file.
